Sugar Daddy
by MasterOfAmbrollins
Summary: Roman Reigns gets a new girl but her son isn't completely down with Roman having men on the side (Roman Reigns Slash)
1. Chapter 1

"But mom, I don't wanna meet him though" I whine, muting the tv. My mom's going on a date tonight and I have to come. I have to meet this mystery guy. They've been going out for while. And I really hope he isn't just using my mom for money. She's a lawyer so she's always busy. I think that's one of the reasons she don't have a man. That and she has a 17 year old son.

My dad walked out on us when I was three. I don't care though. I didn't really know him anyway. This new man better treat my mom right. My mom has a lot of one night stands and I hope that changes when she gets a good man.

"Too bad, Joe's already made reservations for three" Mom says, fixing a pillow. So, his names Joe. And I know what you're thinking. Your moms been dating him for a while and you don't even know his name. Well, no, I didn't. Now I do. And it's Joe. Joe's such an ordinary name. How boring.

"And, Jack Trenton James, put a shirt on" Mom demands for about the fifth time today.

"Ugh" I groan, throwing my head back. I fuckin' hate clothing. It's so annoying. And the feeling. God. I can not believe my plan isn't going, well, as planned. I still get up though, dragging my feet all the way up to my room.

I look on my bed to see the outfit Mom picked out for me. And yes, my mom still picks out my clothes. I quickly admire the outfit. It was a pair of khaki pants and a black button up shirt. Ugh, fancy shit. It'll still look amazing on me though. I quickly throw on the outfit, before slipping on a pair of Adidas. The door bell quickly rings so I leave my room. My mom was at the door, talking to some really tan guy.

"Is your son ready?" I hear someone ask. His voice was deep and I definitely recognize it. Whose voice is that?

"Oh, yeah. Tre-" Mom says, going to yell my name. She stops when she sees me at the top of the steps. I quickly run down the steps, something my mom's told me not to do, numerous times. And if he date wasn't here, she would say something again.

I get to the bottom of the steps, almost running into her date but stopping myself quickly. Talk about first impressions right...

"Trent, This is Joe" Mom says, indicating to her date. That's when I got a good look at him. Oh my god... Roman Reigns is in my living room...

Holy shit... Holy shit... Serious fan girl moment right now. Fan boy? I don't even care what the term is. Holy shit. I should not freak out. Do not freak out. Famous people hate that. Do not call him Roman. It's Joe. Okay, I think i'm good. Introduce myself.

"Um, I'm Jack. But I don't like that so I go by Trent cause my middle name's Trenton and yeah" I'm babbling. Why am I babbling? Why didn't I just say Trent? Rom- Joe chuckles. Is he making fun of me? Oh god. I'm such a nervous wreck.

"I'm Joe. It's nice to meet you" Joe says, putting his hand out. Should I shake it? My hands are probably so sweaty and if they are, he might think i'm disgusting and I can not. Don't be rude and just shake the man's hand.

"You too" I say smiling. I shake his hand and he pulls back right away. What did I do. Oh god, my hands are sweaty. he looks confused. Why's he confused? This is not happening. He stares at me for about another thirty seconds before changing the subject quickly

"Um, are you ready?" Joe asks, looking at my mom. He flashes a smile at her. He has such a nice smile. I check out the rest of him. He was in a fancier suit then me but not necessarily a tux. It looked mad good on him, not gonna lie.

I follow them out to Joe's car, silently getting in the back. The drive to the restaurant was about twenty minutes and I honestly thought my mom was gonna suck Joe off right there. It was disgusting, Like uh. guys i'm still here. I just try to ignore them and text my girlfriend Serena,

We finally get there and I'm the first one out. Mom and Joe look at me confused before following me inside.

It was like any other fancy restaurant. We didn't have to wait that long and i'm happy. We sat down and I already know what I wanted. Fries. My mom knew it to so she didn't care to ask what I wanted. The waitress lady came around and I definitely recognized her too. What is with all these people?

"Trent?" She asks, smiling. We all look up at her confused, before I frown. Oh God no... I was a freshman and this girl was senior. I slept with her then kicked her out. Man, if she's anything like she was four years ago, Joe ain't gonna like his first impression of me.

"It's me, Riley" She says, excitedly. placing a hand to her chest.

"Oh, hey Riley" I say, smiling. It was more a forced smile but she don't gotta know that.

'How are you: I ask, not really wanting to get on this topic.

"Well, good. I mean after you left me, I found an actual man." She says. She just had to mention that last part...

Mom and Joe give me confused looks. Mom's more angry then anything.

"I'm not mad at you though. I actually promised to thank you if I ever saw you again. So thank you." She says. Before I could say anything else, she's asking for everyone's orders. My mom still orders for me and i'm glad. Even if I know the waitress, I won't order. As soon as the food comes, Joe decides to talk to me.

"So, Trent," He says, getting my attention, "How old are you?" Ten years younger then you,

"Almost 18" I say with a mouth full of fry. God, why am doing such embarrassing things? Why do I care?

"Oh cool" He says, looking me up and down. I notice the look on his face. It's the same look everyone has when I tell them my age. No one believes me. They always think I'm like 16. Kinda embarrassing and I hate it. He turns back to me mom, starting a conversation with her this time. I didn't really mind though. I just text Serena. It was still pretty boring though.

When they do decide to leave though, I was the last one out. I leave Riley a fifty dollar bill. Hey, my mom's rich, might as well, use my allowance well, right? She notices it and smiles at me.I smile back and wave before leaving.

I get in the car to see my mom pretty much eating Joe's face. It wasn't just disgusting but weird. It's weird seeing someone you've watched on tv soi much kissing you mom.

I clear my throat and they pull away. Joe has red lipstick on his cheek and it's gross. Like, chill, I just ate.

"Sorry" Mom says fixing her skirt before Joe pulls outta the parking lot...


	2. Chapter 2

I haven't seen Joe for about a weeks and my mom just told me he's babysitting me for two weeks. Two Weeks! Like I don't even know the guy and I have to stay with him for two weeks. My mom's going on some dumb business trip. I'm old enough to not need a babysitter, ya know?

"I don't even know him" I complain, following my mom around.

"Well, get to know him" Mom says, packing her things for work.

"But, I don't wanna" I whine, throwing myself down on the couch. I just woke up. I didn't even get changed, I'm still wearing my grey sweatpants. Nope, they're not even mine. they're a football buddies and they're a little big on me. They hang low on my hips but it's not like you can see my dick or anything so Joe won't mind.

"And please, put a shirt on" Mom says, like it's a crime.

"Okay" I say but don't get up. I'm not gonna out on a shirt and she knew that. I hear a cr engine and she smiles.

"Okay, that's Joe, be good" She says as I look out the window. Joe was in a much more casual outfit, which looked better then a suit. It fit him. He had his hair pulled back in a low ponytail. I don't think guys should have long hair. It makes them look gay.

Mom walks outta the house and goes up to Joe. I turn away as they kiss and don't look back until the door opens. I look away from the TV to see Joe shutting the door. The way he was standing, I could tell he was uncomfortable. Maybe I should be nice...

"Hello" I say. That was the weirdest hello I've ever said. So I always say it like that?

"Hey: He says.

"Sit down" I say, indicating to the spot next to me. Did that come out demanding? I hope not... I listens, slowly. Now what? He was massing with his thumbs, looking down.

"So, what's up?" I ask, making him look at me.

"Uh, Nothing" Joe says before looking back down. This fuckin' kid, man. I'm just trying to make small talk but nope, just giving up now.

"Well, that was a nice talk" I say sarcastically. He mumbles something but I couldn't care less. It sounded rude and I don't need that. I quickly get the remote and throw my feet up on the couch, partly on Joe's thighs. He looks shocked at first. Eh, he'll get over it.

I change the channel to Me Bloody Valentine. I've always had a crush on Jensen Ackles. He was always cute then Jared in my opinion. I watch it for while and Joe seemed to be into it. If he likes horror movies, we'll get along fine.

All of a sudden I hear music.. Odd Future? Oh yeah! I recently changed my ringtone. I'm so dumb...I get my phone from my back pocket and look at the ID. Serena. I answer it and her her mom yelling in the background. At least, I think it's her mom. Joe gives me a confused look as I mute the TV. It's a commercial anyway.

"Hello?" I say as the yelling stops and a door slams.

"hey, boo!" She says, She sounded way to peppy. She's never this peppy.

"Hey, Serena, What's up?" I ask, smiling.

"Well, I'm feeling a little horny and my first instinct was to call you. And since i'm not allowed out and no one's allowed in, I wanna make you just as horny: Oh, Great, I can't just tell her not too. I'll just go into a different room. Yeah, I quickly get off the couch, going into the kitchen. I jump onto the counter, placing my whole body on it. Oh God, I really hope Joe can't hear... I quickly forget about Joe and get back to Serena.

"Continue"


End file.
